


Accord Parfait

by Ciern



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Tried, Love, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciern/pseuds/Ciern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On dirait un vieux couple." </p><p>Nami et Zoro, ou comment réussir une relation saine et équilibrée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. première partie

**Author's Note:**

> Vieille fanfiction, déplacée depuis un autre site. Mais je l'aime bien, j'y suis attachée. C'est un two-shot. 
> 
> Voilà, pas grand chose à rajouter. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

« On dirait un vieux couple. »

Bien évidemment, Usopp n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait provoquer avec cette simple phrase, en apparence totalement anodine. Sinon, il se serait sûrement retenu.

•••

C'était une journée comme une autre sur le Thousand Sunny.

Le temps était finalement redevenu clément, après que l'équipage ait toutefois dû essuyer une tempête comme on en trouve uniquement sur Grand Line ; violente et soudaine. Heureusement, la talentueuse navigatrice au caractère tout aussi tempétueux avait ressentit à temps les imperceptibles changements climatiques, anticipant le cyclone qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur eux, pourtant réputé totalement imprévisible. Hormis pour Nami.

La jeune femme avait comme une sorte de sixième sens, un peu comme Luffy lorsqu'il s'agit de sentir de la viande ou une aventure extraordinaire à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et donc, houspillant ses compagnons pour qu'ils se remuent l'arrière-train et hurlant ses directives, elle les avait fait virer de bord juste à temps. Avec le temps, l'équipage avait apprit à avoir totalement confiance en leur navigatrice ; même si le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, si Nami disait qu'une tempête arrivait, ils réagissaient alors aussitôt au quart de tour.

Bref, le danger avait donc été évité à temps grâce à la rousse et désormais, le navire se dirigeait paisiblement vers ce qui , d'après les estimations de cette dernière, semblait être une île estivale. La chaleur assommante qui alourdissait l'air était à elle seule une bonne preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. La température avoisinait facilement les trente degrés et tout l'équipage était donc en train de vaquer à ses occupations sur le pont, supportant tant bien que mal les rayons brûlants du soleil.

Chopper était parti s'enfermer dans l'obscurité tiède de son infirmerie, ne supportant décidément pas la chaleur, tandis que Sanji se trouvait dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer quelques rafraîchissements pour les deux femmes de l'équipage, lesquelles avaient d'ailleurs revêtues des tenues courtes pour profiter du beau temps. Robin lisait, allongée sur une chaise longue en bikini, et seule les légères gouttes de sueur qui roulaient de manière terriblement osée sur sa peau bronzée prouvait qu'elle souffrait également de la température estivale.

Quand aux autres … Franky surveillait la barre, somnolant à moitié, tandis que Luffy pêchait en compagnie de Brook et Usopp, les trois compères se trouvant simplement vêtus d'un maillot de bain et le capitaine louchait avec envie sur la surface de l'eau certainement froide à souhait. Il aurait volontiers fait encore exprès de tomber pour se rafraîchir un coup et se faire repêcher ensuite par les autres, mais au bout de la quatrième fois, il craignait que ses amis, quoique très dévoués, ne décident de le laisser se noyer.

D'ailleurs, la bosse administrée par Nami et trônant encore sous son chapeau, lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à arrêter ses conneries s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans les vapes pour le reste de la journée. Luffy frissonna à l'idée de ce que sa navigatrice pourrait faire s'il avait le malheur de retomber plus ou moins volontairement à l'eau. Mieux valait éviter de tenter le diable.

En même temps, actuellement, Nami avait mille fois mieux à faire que de s'occuper des frasques de son capitaine.

« Harpie ! Manipulatrice !

— Goujat ! Ivrogne !

— Ivrogne toi-même, sorcière des mers !

— Ta gueule, brute sans cervelle ! »

Les trois pêcheurs tournèrent nonchalamment la tête, habitués de longue date à cette scène qui se répétait jours après jours.

Face à face, bras croisés et presque tête contre tête, Nami et Zoro s'affrontaient du regard. La raison de leur dispute n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, d'ailleurs, eux-même ne s'en souvenaient probablement pas. C'est simplement que c'était normal pour eux de se crêper le chignon quotidiennement. C'était comme les mensonges d'Usopp ou les échanges de coups entre l'épéiste et Sanji ; inévitable.

La rousse fusilla son camarade du regard, se fichant bien de faire une tête de moins que lui et de peser seulement la moitié de son poids. Certes de ce point de vue là, elle était presque ridicule à défier ainsi le roc inébranlable qu'est Zoro. Seulement voilà, elle savait bien que ce dernier ce portera jamais, au grand jamais, la main sur elle ; leurs affrontements et disputes étaient toujours uniquement verbales. Jamais de violence physique, enfin, si, mais juste elle. Elle était la seule à pouvoir porter la main sur lui sans que jamais il ne riposte. Les regards que lui lançaient Zoro étaient parfois bouillonnant de colère à son égard, mais jamais il n'a eut le geste de lever la main sur elle. Pourtant, elle savait pour l'avoir déjà vu de ses yeux qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à se battre contre femme.

C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, sachant parfaitement qu'à ses yeux elle était totalement intouchable – bien qu'elle en ignorait la raison et ne s'était à vrai dire jamais vraiment posé la question –, Nami se permettait de se comporter de pareille manière avec Zoro, sans jamais subir de représailles.

« Dîtes les gars, souffla soudain Usopp à ses compagnons tout en regardant les deux continuer à s'insulter copieusement, vous ne trouvez pas que Nami et Zoro ressemblent à un vieux couple ? »

Il n'avait bien évidemment pas prévu que les concernés, trop occupés à se houspiller mutuellement, l'entendraient.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrones, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement de se cracher au visage et se tournèrent vers le canonnier. Ce dernier, terrifié par ce double regard noir qu'on lui lançait, poussa un couinement et se saisit par réflexe de Luffy, qui ne comprenait rien, pour s'en servir éventuellement comme bouclier humain face à la colère combinée des deux terreurs de l'équipage. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à s'en servir.

« Moi, avec cet espèce d'abruti fini, ça va pas ?! s'écria la rouquine en pointant du doigt l'épéiste.

— Moi, avec cette fichue folle violente, et puis quoi ?! s'exclama dans le même temps Zoro en désignant la navigatrice. »

Les deux cessèrent aussitôt d'agresser Ussop pour se fusiller à nouveau du regard, agacés par la remarque de l'autre. Le canonnier soupira discrètement de soulagement. Sauvé.

« Pardon ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? demanda Nami en grinçant méchamment des dents.

— Tiens, t'es bouchée maintenant ? Comme si je pourrais jamais aimer une garce cleptomane dans ton genre, t'es bien trop chiante ! Une vraie emmerdeuse, je plains le pauvre mec qui voudra un jour de toi ! »

Trois bouches se fracassèrent sur le pont alors que Luffy, Usopp et Brook, qui assistaient bien malgré eux à cette scène qui prenaient une tournure inattendue, traitaient mentalement Zoro de crétin. Ce triple abruti avait signé son arrêt de mort. Robin releva distraitement un œil de son livre, ayant suivit la conversation de loin et depuis le début, comme à son habitude.

Nami ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans réussir à dire la moindre méchanceté – bien que toutes sortes d'insultes très fleuries se bousculaient actuellement dans son esprit. Elle serra les poings à s'en faire mal, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire de ses paumes. Bordel, dis quelque chose ! S'apostropha-t-elle, incapable toutefois de dévier son regard de celui de Zoro et de réagir. Normalement, elle aurait déjà dû abattre son poing sur le crâne de cet idiot en lui hurlant dessus, avant de le laisser évanoui au sol. Mais là, elle était comme figée.

De son côté, Zoro n'en menait pas large non plus. Il s'était attendu à se prendre une avalanche de coups accompagné d'un feu nourri d'insultes à se demander où elle avait bien pût entendre ce genre de chose. Mais là … rien. Pas de réaction. L'épéiste commença à paniquer intérieurement, conscient d'être peut-être aller un peu loin. Son maître lui avait pourtant déjà bien dit de ne pas s'attaquer à l'avenir amoureux des filles. Mais en même temps, Nami n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Sa camarade était tellement violente et indépendante, qu'il oubliait parfois qu'elle aussi avait parfois des faiblesses émotionnelles.

Il s'apprêtait à mettre son honneur de côté et à s'excuser – à sa façon bien sûr, c'est à dire n'importe comment –, mais n'en eut pas le temps. La main de Nami s'abattit avec force sur sa joue. La claque retentit un long moment dans le silence du navire.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les coups de poings habituellement. Nami visait toujours le sommet du crâne et leur laissait de belles bosses, un peu comme une mère punissant « gentiment » ses gamins – oui parce que bon, Nami frappait fort quand même. Non, là c'était autre chose. Elle y avait mit toute sa colère, au point de faire légèrement dévié sa tête sur le côté. Zoro en resta bouche-bée, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réaction.

Ébahit, il effleura du bout des doigts sa joue qui le brûlait, devinant aisément la marque bien rouge des doigts de Nami qui devait fleurir sur sa pommette. Bizarrement, ça faisait vachement plus mal que tous les coups qu'ils avaient pût recevoir avant. Les autres semblaient également complètement sous le choc et plus personne n'osaient ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt, de peur d'être la prochaine victime. Seule Robin, toujours sur sa chaise longue et feignant l'indifférence, affichait un discret sourire en coin et se replongea dans sa lecture comme si de rien n'était, semblant même satisfaite.

Nami releva la tête, sa main toujours en l'air, comme prête à lui administrer une deuxième gifle. Zoro tressaillit. Son regard était dur comme l'acier, mais il y avait autre chose. Il arrivait pas vraiment à dire ce que c'était. Elle semblait un peu triste et surtout … déçue ?

Puis sans un mot, la jeune femme fit volte-face, tête haute, et partie vers sa cabine.

« Que … eh ! Attends deux secondes c'était quoi ça ? réagit finalement Zoro, un peu tard toutefois puisqu'elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle. »

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres, de même que sa colère, tandis qu'il fixait cette porte, incrédule. Il resta là, bras ballants et incapable de bouger, et serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

Bordel. C'était quoi ça ?

•••

« Connard ! Abruti ! Crétin ! Sans-cœur ! Pourquoi là j'y arrives et que face à ton putain de regard, non ?! »

Nami bourra son oreiller de coups de poings, imaginant la tête de Zoro à la place pour défouler sa frustration. Qu'il crève, ce marimo sans cervelle ! Elle était furieuse. Furieuse contre cet idiot de Zoro qui avait osé lui sortir un truc pareil, furieuse contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à réagir normalement, furieuse contre Usopp qui était à la base le fautif si la conservation avait ainsi dévié, et furieuse contre Robin qui lui avait mit cette idée ridicule dans la tête !

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, criant sa rage et son agacement, comme elle avait apprit à le faire quand elle était petite. Elle en avait ras le bol de se prendre la tête avec tout ça ! Dire que tout était de la faute de Robin et ses allusions étranges. Nami resserra sa prise sur son oreiller, et dans un geste d'ultime frustration, le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Vidée, elle se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol, restant assise à même le plancher, tête renversée en arrière contre le lit. En deux secondes, la furie volcanique s'était transformée en jeune femme presque fragile.

Nami fronça les sourcils et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ses pensées dérivant vers cette conversation qu'elle avait eut avec l'archéologue quelques jours plus tôt …

Cet après-midi là, elles se trouvaient dans la cuisine, occupées alors à combler leurs papilles gustatives avec un de ces gâteaux à la crème dont seul Sanji à le secret. Nami avait récupéré du bout du doigt un peu de chantilly sur le bord de ses lèvres, avant de l'avaler avec un sourire gourmand. Et soudain, Robin lui avait demandé, sans prévenir.

« Dis-moi Nami, est-ce que tu aimes Mr l'épéiste ? »

Sur le coup, elle avait faillit s'en étouffer avec sa gorgée de café. Elle s'était tournée vers son amie, presque indignée que cette dernière puisse oser suggérer une telle chose.

« Robin ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?! Ce … cet espèce d'idiot et moi ? C'est complètement ridicule !

— Là n'est pas la question, répondit calmement son aînée. Et je note au passage que tu n'as, concrètement, pas démentit cette hypothèse, ajouta la brune avec malice.

— Mais enfin, Robin ! Ce n'est pas … c'est … c'est stupide, balbutia la rousse. Et qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout à coup pour me demander un truc pareil ? »

Son amie haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire : « qui sait ? Peut-être bien que j'ai fais mouche ». Et Nami avait eut beau protester de toutes ses forces, Robin avait continuer de la fixer, avec son étrange sourire en coin, comme si elle pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. La navigatrice avait fini par piquer un fard monstrueux, agacée de se faire sonder par son amie de cette manière, et avait détournée le regard, comme outrée, les joues toujours brûlantes.

Elle avait alors tourné la tête, observant par le hublot les garçons qui se trouvaient dehors. Justement, quand on parle du loup. Zoro était en train de courser un Luffy et un Usopp hilares, s'étant vraisemblablement vu tiré de son sommeil d'une manière un peu trop humide à son goût, à en juger par ses cheveux mouillés et son tee-shirt trempé qui collait sa peau et dessinait son torse à la perfection. La jeune femme avait laissé son regard s'attarder davantage sur l'épéiste, songeuse.

Captant finalement le coup d'œil narquois et pétillant d'amusement de Robin, elle s'était aussitôt détournée de sa contemplation avec vigueur – et peut-être un peu à contrecœur –, répétant que c'était parfaitement stupide. Pourtant, sa voix était bien moins assurée qu'auparavant et Nami en était venue à se demander si c'était bien l'archéologue qu'elle cherchait à convaincre ou elle-même, tandis qu'elle sentait ses convictions s'ébranler brusquement comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Robin avait haussé les épaules et s'était levé pour aller se rechercher du café, ajoutant toutefois avant de se détourner :

« Si tu le dis. Pourtant, étant donné votre comportement mutuel l'un envers l'autre, on pourrait croire que vous êtes plus proches que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Surtout quand on voit les regards que vous vous lancer chaque fois que l'autre ne regarde pas. Enfin, je me trompe peut-être. »

Et elle l'avait planté ainsi, la tête confuse et une nouvelle hypothèse démentielle germant peu à peu dans son esprit …

Nami gémit et enfoui son visage dans ses mains en secouant la tête. Non c'était stupide, ridicule, impensable ! Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de cet abruti de Roronoa, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Et pourtant … pourtant elle ne cessait de se remémorer les mots de Robin, de se repasser cette scène en boucle dans sa tête. Et inévitablement, elle s'était mise à se souvenir de tout. Absolument tout. De sa rencontre avec Zoro, de leurs aventures, de sa relation qui avait semblé empirer chaque jour durant, alors qu'ils se confrontaient l'un à l'autre de plus en plus. Hors plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait son estomac se serrer et tout devenait davantage confus dans son esprit. Elle était complètement perdue.

Amoureuse de Zoro ? Ça semblait improbable et pourtant … pourtant … raaah ! C'était stupide ! Nami se frappa les joues pour se ressaisir.

La jeune femme se figea et tendit ses mains devant elle, fixant celle avec laquelle elle avait giflé Zoro, ayant l'impression de sentir encore la douceur rugueuse de la joue de l'épéiste contre sa paume tandis qu'elle la claquait dessus. Ridicule, soupira-t-elle en chassant ces idées abracadabrantesques de son esprit. Zoro n'avait pas la peau douce. Elle repensa à la claque. Elle s'en voulait … un peu. En même temps il l'avait cherché. Et puis, même si elle était hypothétiquement amoureuse – mais alors juste un peu hein – de Zoro, lui ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il l'avait clairement dit, et ainsi tout était réglé. Enfin … non au contraire ça ne réglait absolument rien, songea Nami avec dépit.

De plus, elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment enfermée dans sa chambre. Il faudrait bien qu'elle sorte à un moment ou un autre, et alors elle se retrouvera à coup sûr confronté à lui. Elle ne pouvait non plus se permettre d'agir différemment, sinon il allait forcément finir par se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes ce n'était pas une flèche et elle aurait une bonne marge pour trouver une excuse convenable, mais il allait bien finir par se douter de quelque chose. Surtout si mademoiselle Robin je-me-mêle-de-tout décidait d'agir.

Nami se figea soudain. Oh non … et si Robin allait parle à Zoro ? Ce serait horrible ! Si l'archéologue se mettait à faire des allusions, ou pire, si elle lui disait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui – hypothétiquement toujours ! Brute incapable de réfléchir qu'il est, cet idiot viendrait sûrement la voir et mettrait les pieds dans le plat sans délicatesse, comme il sait si bien le faire. Seigneur, et s'il en profitait pour se moquer d'elle devant les autres ? Non. Zoro n'était tout de même pas bête et dépourvu de sens de survie à ce point. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

En y repensant sérieusement, c'est vrai qu'elle ne détestait pas Zoro autant qu'elle voulait bien le laisser croire. Et puis, il n'avait pas que des défauts. Après tout, il était toujours venu l'aider lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, il l'avait protégé des hommes de Buggy. Sans même la connaître, sans raison particulière de le faire. Simplement, c'était Zoro. Il agissait d'abords, posait les questions ensuite. D'ailleurs, ce comportement et sa manie de foncer tête baissée comme la brute irréfléchie qu'il est à le don de la mettre dans tous ces états.

Comme cette fois face à Ener, où elle a bien crût qu'il était mort foudroyé. Ou quand il avait affronté Kuma seul et qu'on l'avait ensuite retrouvé couvert de sang, tellement faible qu'il était resté dans le coma un long moment – en même temps, une personne normale serait déjà morte cent fois avec tous les litres d'hémoglobines qu'il a déjà perdu. Il n'empêche … elle avait faillit mourir de peur et s'était senti si soulagée lorsqu'il avait finalement ouvert les yeux. Elle avait passé ses nuits à se relayer avec Chopper pour le veiller et changer ses bandages – rien que d'y repenser, elle se sentait un peu étrange. Bien sûr, Zoro n'en savait rien. Elle avait demandé expressément au petit renne de garder ça pour lui.

Un soupir franchit le seuil des lèvres entrouvertes de Nami. Décidément, Robin était forte. Très forte, songea-t-elle tandis qu'un maigre sourire attendri fleurissait sur son visage détendu.

A cet instant, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, laissant passer une femme brune simplement vêtue d'un maillot de bain. Nami redressa la tête, croisant le regard insondable de son amie, laquelle lui rendit son sourire. Elle savait déjà parfaitement ce que la navigatrice allait dire. Cette femme avait toujours un coup d'avance sur tout le monde, c'était effrayant. La rousse souffla profondément et baissa les yeux, trouvant soudain une certaine fascination dans la contemplation de ses ongles de pieds nus.

« Ok. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je l'aime. Un peu. Mais ça s'arrête là. »

Robin émit un doux rire. Nami était décidément terriblement bornée et fière. Et incapable de réagir en jeune femme amoureuse normale.

Sur ce dernier point, elles se ressemblaient. Elles avaient toutes deux eut des vies compliquées et dangereuses, trop pour se permettre de faire confiance et pour se laisser attendrir par un homme. Robin avait eut quelques expériences au cours de ses vingt années de cavales, et elle en savait assez pour savoir que ses livres ne lui étaient d'aucun secours dans ce genre de cas. Elle avait bien prit le temps d'observer chacun de ses compagnons, s'amusant de cet équipage si hétéroclite. Le plus intéressant à observer chez eux était notamment la relation qui les liait les uns aux autres. Et dans ce domaine, les plus fascinants de tous étaient sans aucun doute Zoro et Nami.

Ils étaient extrêmement différents et semblables à la fois. A mesure que Robin avait apprit à les connaître et continuait à les observer, elle s'était mit à douter. Leurs joutes verbales et leurs querelles constantes semblaient contenir bien plus que des insultes. Mais l'un comme l'autre refusait de l'avouer, trop fiers, trop aveugles. Trop solitaires pour aimer.

Pourtant, parfois, toute l'affection cachée qui les liait ressortait, brusquement, sans prévenir. Si l'un des deux courraient un danger, l'autre réagissait immédiatement. Nami s'inquiétait facilement pour Zoro, tandis que ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours garder un œil sur la rousse, prêt à intervenir à tout moment pour la protéger d'un éventuel danger. L'archéologue s'amusait terriblement à les observer, et elle avait bien comprit que sans un petit coup de pouce, ils pourraient passer toute leur vie côte à côte sans jamais s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient, tout au fond. C'était encore nouveau et peut-être que cet amour ne sera jamais concrétiser ni développé. Mais si on ne tentait rien, comment savoir ?

La brune s'approcha et s'assit prêt de son amie, sourire en coin, comme toujours.

« C'est déjà un bon début je trouve. Et alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

– L'étriper, répondit Nami, on ne peut plus sérieuse. »

De nouveau, Robin laissa un petit rire lui échapper face à l'air boudeur de la navigatrice. Depuis qu'elle était sur ce navire, elle avait plus rire en quelques mois qu'en vingt-huit ans d'existence. Se sentant réellement de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Robin poussa jusqu'à passer une main presque fraternelle dans la courte chevelure rousse, provoquant l'ébahissement de Nami.

« Ce serait sûrement très intéressant à observer, mais je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me permets de te rappeler que ce soir, c'est Mr l'épéiste qui prend le premier tour de garde. On ne sait jamais, si tu ressentais subitement le besoin de discuter un peu … ou autre chose. »

Et elle ressortit comme elle était venue, avec un énième sourire et un discret clin d'œil malicieux, laissant de nouveau la navigatrice et son cerveau cogitant à plein régime seuls. Nami cligna des yeux, mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'effectivement, Nico Robin « la démone » venait bien de lui caresser la tête comme une grande sœur le ferait, et qu'une fois de plus, elle l'avait planté sans davantage d'explications.

Décidément elle était vraiment très forte.


	2. seconde partie.

Zoro claqua la porte de la cuisine avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, c'est à dire très peu, tout en pestant généreusement contre cette garce de rouquine et ses réactions à la con qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il avait toutefois omit dans ses calculs que le cuistot de pacotille était déjà présent dans la pièce, et Sanji sursauta devant cette intrusion aussi brutale qu'imprévue, avant d'afficher une expression pleine d'animosité à l'égard de l'intrus qui osait venir le déranger et étaler ses manières de primate devant lui.

« Bordel de … t'es pas bien dans ta tête, tronche de gazon ? Si jamais tu exploses cette porte, tu peux faire une croix sur ta ration de rhum ! s'exclama-t-il, pas vraiment ravi de voir cet idiot envahir son territoire.

– Ta gueule sourcil en vrille, donne-moi plutôt des glaçons, grommela l'épéiste en se tenant toujours la joue.

– C'est pas une façon de demander les choses, abruti ! Et pourquoi tu veux de la glace au juste ? »

Zoro se contenta de pousser un grognement digne d'un ours mal léché et se laissa tomber avec lourdeur sur une chaise sans plus décrocher un mot.

A cet instant, Sanji remarqua la marque rouge sur sa pommette. Les rouages parfaitement huilés de son cerveau se mirent en route. Seule une femme pouvait gifler un homme aussi parfaitement. Il n'y avait que deux femmes à bord et sa belle Robin d'amour préférait traumatiser ses proies plutôt que les violenter physiquement, par conséquence …

Un large sourire ravi et moqueur étira les lèvres du blond. Le remarquant, Zoro comprit que cet enfoiré avait repéré la trace de la gifle – en même temps, difficile de la louper – et comprit qui lui avait ça. L'épéiste gronda de nouveau, se renfrognant. Si sa joue ne le brûlait pas tant, il se serait bien passé des commentaires moqueurs et de l'expression jouissive de ce cuisinier à la manque !

« Alors. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore dis à Nami-san pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Le titilla ce dernier.

– Tch ! Cette fichue sorcière s'énerve pour un rien … Garce.

– N'insultes pas Nami-san, rustre sans cœur ! S'emporta aussitôt Sanji, avant de reprendre, plus doucement : Et tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Elle ne se met vraiment en colère que pour une raison valable. »

Zoro préféra ne pas répondre, détestant avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui, surtout quand il avait raison. Il reconnaissait être peut-être aller un peu loin, dépassant légèrement la limite imaginaire qu'il avait fixé entre Nami et lui. Mais merde à la fin, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se prenaient le bec !

Tiens d'ailleurs, ça avait démarré comment ce coup-ci ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Faut dire, quand ils se balançaient des gentillesses à tour de bras, le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner qu'ils ne s'en rendraient même pas compte. Elle lui prenait trop la tête pour qu'il fasse attention au reste, cette maudite diablesse.

Sans un remerciement, l'épéiste prit la poche de glace que lui tendit le cuisinier, lequel l'observa poser la glace sur sa joue malmenée en grimaçant, jubilant sans retenue. Lorsqu'ils se battaient entre eux, ils n'arrivaient jamais à se toucher et ne se faisaient par conséquence jamais mal. La seule qui arrivait à traverser les barrières de Roronoa pour frapper juste, c'était Nami. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Sanji sortit son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une, coinçant le bâtonnet de nicotine entre ses lèvres, songeur.

Bien qu'il n'était pas du niveau de Robin, le blond pouvait se vanter d'être un assez fin observateur, et surtout un grand connaisseur des mœurs féminines. Il n'était pas dupe. Et bien que ça le mettait en rage, il devait bien reconnaître – difficilement et bien à contrecœur – qu'il se passait quelque chose entre marimo et sa Nami adorée.

Après tout, il avait suffisamment expérimenté les femmes en général pour savoir repérer une demoiselle amoureuse. Et même la belle Nami ne pouvait le tromper … bien qu'il désespérait qu'elle ait pût porter son dévolu sur un type aussi détestable et incapable de se comporter en petit-ami décent. Décidément, le cœur des femmes gardait à jamais un côté mystérieux et incompréhensible.

Sanji se tourna vers l'épéiste. Ce dernier l'ignorait, semblant complètement absorbé par ses pensées – il savait réfléchir, première nouvelle ! Tête un peu basse, sourcils froncés et épaules tombantes, il avait l'attitude parfaite du type qui s'en veut pour quelque chose mais qui est totalement incapable de reconnaître ses torts.

Le cuisinier soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi, grands dieux, fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ? Il se gifla intérieurement, se surprenant lui-même pour ce qu'il allait faire, et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Zoro – un grognement animal lui répondit et il faillit laisser tomber face à ce challenge semblait bien trop ardu à relever. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Nami-san ? »

Bien évidemment, l'autre mordit aussitôt à l'hameçon. On est con ou on ne l'est pas.

« Cette sale sorcière des mers ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre de cette harpie ! Pourquoi tout le monde me fais chier avec cette peste de gonzesse ?! Elle est chiante, violente égoïste, obsédée par l'argent et elle a cette putain de manie de me mettre hors de moi, je peux pas la supporter cette espèce d'hystérique machiavélique, toujours à donner des ordres, je suis …

— Amoureux d'elle, le coupa Sanji en soufflant nonchalamment un rond de fumée.

— Parfaitement ! »

Il y eut une seconde de flottement alors que Zoro semblait soudain bloqué sur le mode « bug ». Pour un peu, il en aurait oublié de respirer, tiens.

Sanji se sentit sourire. C'était trop facile avec cet idiot.

Finalement, l'épéiste sembla comprendre ce que le blond venait de dire et surtout ce qu'il avait répondu, sans réfléchir. Son visage vira au cramoisie – intéressant, une algue qui rougit – et il mit quelques essais incompréhensibles avant de réussir à faire une phrase complète.

« Mais … ! Absolument pas ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fumé cuistot à la manque, c'est quoi ces conneries ?! »

Sanji le laissa vociférer un instant, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi sa Nami-san, si parfaite, si belle, si douce, si gentille si … bref. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes présentes sur terre, fallait-il que sa Nami adorée choisisse ce rustre alcoolique sans cervelle et qui se perd tout le temps ? Grand Line était décidément pleine de mystères qui resteront éternellement sans réponses.

Sentant qu'il était à deux doigts de rechuter et de se mettre à se lamenter sur les choix peu recommandables de sa déesse, Sanji reprit – histoire de réussir à faire quand même quelque chose de cet abruti d'algue vivante.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle. Elle te fascine, parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres. Seulement t'es trop con et trop aveugle pour te rendre compte de ta chance, marimo stupide ! »

Un pied vola, par réflexe. Zoro se le prit dans la tête sans réagir, avant de finalement repousser la jambe du cuisine d'un geste rageur, le fusillant du regard.

« Quelle chance, c'est toi le tombeur qui bave devant toutes les nanas que tu croises, love-cook débile ! »

– Mais ouvre un peu les yeux, bon sang ! Tu ne vois donc pas que t'es dingue d'elle et qu'elle aussi, bien malheureusement ? s'emporta Sanji, désespéré par la connerie bornée de son vis-à-vis. »

Zoro ne répondit pas. Mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal, il jeta la poche de glace au visage du blond et se leva brusquement, repartant comme il était venu, en claquant la porte à en faire trembler les murs.

Sanji le laissa faire, un éclat de tristesse résignée au fond des yeux. Au moins, se dit-il, il espérait pouvoir contribuer un peu au bonheur de la belle navigatrice ainsi. Après tout, si l'autre débile réussissait vraiment à la rendre heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait …

Le cuisinier réalisa soudain que sa cigarette était finie et que de la cendre était tombée sur le sol. Machinalement, il s'accroupit pour récupérer les traînées grises avec ses mains.

« Espèce de crétin … T'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir, souffla-t-il pour lui-même. »

De son côté, Zoro s'était arrêter sitôt sortit de la cuisine. Il esquissa un pas, se passa une main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée avec fureur, fit volte-face puis, changeant de nouveau d'avis, parti dans l'autre sens, direction la vigie. Là au moins, les harpies rousses et les connards blonds lui foutraient la paix !

Le jeune homme grogna. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et donnait une espèce de fouillis impossible à mettre au clair. C'était insupportable. Et voilà que Nami le giflait et lui faisait la gueule sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, et maintenant le cuistot qui joue les psychologues à deux sous. Ça devenait n'importe quoi.

Zoro se hissa dans la vigie, dans l'intention de s'entraîner. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait de se vider l'esprit. Il repensa aux paroles de sourcil en vrille. Lui, amoureux de Nami ? Impossible ! Impossible … alors pourquoi cette histoire le préoccupait autant bordel ! Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le regard que lui avait jeté la navigatrice avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Un instant, il l'imagina en train de pleurer et se sentit vaguement coupable, avant de se rappeler que Nami ne pleurait pas. C'était une femme forte et téméraire, toujours à jouer avec le feu et capable de se tirer de toutes les situations. Il ne l'avait vu verser des larmes que deux fois ; à Arlong Park, où elle avait pleuré tout son soûl pour évacuer sa frustration et sa rague accumulées pendant huit longues années. Et à Water Seven, pour Robin.

L'épéiste soupira. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait une certaine forme de respect pour Nami.

Elle était surprenante dans son genre, avec un côté un peu fragile mais bien dissimulé derrière sa carapace solide comme un roc, mais aussi un tantinet dangereux et totalement imprévisible. Et sa manie de jouer avec le danger sans faire attention … elle avait tendance à se retrouver dans des situations pas possibles. Comme la fois où elle s'était faite avalée par le serpent que ce maudit Ener avait ensuite foudroyé. Il avait bien crût qu'elle y était passé et ça lui avait foutu une trouille bleue sur le coup – après il avait découvert qu'elle était sortie il y a un moment déjà, et avait aussitôt remplacé l'inquiétude par la colère, histoire de garder la face.

Ou encore, son combat face à l'autre étrangeté là, à Alabasta. Il avait passé des heures à la chercher – pas sa faute si ces rues sont mal foutues – et l'avait retrouvé, vivante à son grand soulagement. Nami se tenait debout face à lui, victorieuse et fière comme un paon, mais le pied et l'épaule troués comme une passoire. Ça l'avait mit en rage, de voir tout ce sang sur le corps de leur – de sa – navigatrice. Si l'autre de Baroque Works n'était pas déjà dans les vapes, il en aurait volontiers fait de la charpie, histoire de se calmer les nerfs.

Bien malgré lui, Zoro sentit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Leurs disputes constantes l'amusaient énormément. C'était si … reposant, comparé à ces combats qui le laissaient vide de son sang et lui pompait toute son énergie. Avec Nami, plus elle s'énervait et l'insultait, plus il se sentait ragaillardit et répliquait avec la même force. Et puis, elle était plutôt mignonne, surtout quand elle gonflait les joues comme une enfant …

Who, une seconde là. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle était mignonne ? L'épéiste se figea brusquement. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux qui semblaient devenir presque noirs quand elle se mettait en colère. Mais il était Zoro, il s'en fichait. Non ?

Le jeune homme grogna et se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux, cherchant à se sortir toute cette histoire de l'esprit. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée. Il ne devait pas réagir comme ça. Putain de sourcil en vrille, c'était entièrement sa faute ! Non, songea-t-il. Ça fait un moment que t'y penses, sauf que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, crétin, s'accusa-t-il silencieusement.

C'était complètement le bordel dans sa tête. Et cette maudite sorcière qui voulait pas le laisser en paix.

•••

La fin de journée s'était déroulée dans un calme étonnant, sans que Zoro et Nami n'aient l'occasion de se retrouver de nouveau face à face.

Il faut dire que l'un comme l'autre avaient déployé toute leur énergie et leur ingéniosité à faire en sorte de ne jamais se croiser. Nami s'était enfermée dans son bureau, préférant se consacrer à ses cartes tandis que de son côté, l'épéiste était resté piquer un petit somme dans la vigie, entrecoupant deux séances de ronflements intensifs avec un peu d'entraînement.

Seulement, l'heure du dîner venu, il fallut bien qu'ils sortent de leur cachette respective. Robin, petit sourire un poil sadique aux lèvres, avait réussi à faire sortir la navigatrice de la bibliothèque en lui promettant que si elle ne venait pas d'elle-même, elle enverrait alors le second de l'équipage la chercher.

Évidement, la rousse était sortie en trombe, murmurant un petit « je te hais » entre ses dents serrés à son amie qui semblait très amusée par la situation actuelle, avant de partir s'asseoir dans la cuisine, le plus loin possible de Zoro et surtout pas en face de lui. Comme ça, elle ne le voyait pas, à moins de tourner la tête à l'autre extrémité de la table.

En se forçant un peu, elle pouvait même faire semblant qu'il n'existait pas. Par conséquence, sa gorge serrée et les battements accélérés de son cœur n'avaient pas lieu d'exister non plus. Et la sensation de chaud qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'un produit de son imagination.

« Nami, tu vas bien ? Demanda un Luffy visiblement suicidaire et n'ayant absolument pas remarqué l'état de nervosité avancé de la voleuse, ce qui était synonyme de danger pour toute personne extérieure. »

La rousse ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser son fameux regard noir qui avait le don de vous faire comprendre que vous avez intérêt à vous faire tout petit si vous ne voulez pas finir aliter pour les moins à venir, et le capitaine n'insista pas, déglutissant bruyamment de terreur. Décidément, sa navigatrice était effrayante. Un nouveau rire retenu secoua les épaules de Robin qui, assise à côté de Nami comme toujours, ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil en coin à Zoro pour vérifier son état émotionnel.

De son côté, l'épéiste n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Il semblait prêt à découper en tranches le premier qui oserait lui adresser la parole, et l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de lui dissuada habilement ses camarades de tenter une approche. Les Mugiwara osèrent les épaules, décidèrent que leurs deux camarades n'étaient tout simplement pas d'humeur loquace ce soir et se concentrèrent sur leur repas. Ils avaient suffisamment à faire déjà, à devoir protéger leurs assiettes des assauts de cet avaleur au ventre sans fond qu'est leur capitaine.

Finalement, le dîner se termina sans trop de casse – Luffy se prit seulement trois coups de pieds de Sanji et une bosse de la part de Nami – et l'heure tournant, la pièce se vida peu à peu.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde ou presque dormait, à l'exception de Zoro qui était de corvée de garde cette nuit et de Nami, qui avait attendu avec angoisse ce moment pour pouvoir parler au bretteur et mettre certaines choses au clair.

La jeune femme, encouragée par un dernier sourire en coin de Robin – qui avait juré sur son honneur d'archéologue de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour suivre la conversation, suite aux insistances de la rousse – sortit sur le pont, savourant la brise nocturne avec délice. Elle observa quelques instants les étoiles, notant presque mécaniquement à quel point le temps était doux et prévoyant par conséquence une journée tiède et clémente pour le lendemain.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers la vigie et ravala sa salive avec une certaine crainte. Bon sang, elle avait juste à lui parler ! Elle avait fait bien plus risqué et dangereux dans sa vie, jouant sa vie des centaines de fois lorsqu'elle dérobait les butins des pirates des quatre coins d'East Blue, et plus encore depuis qu'elle avait rejoint cette bande d'incapables. Pourquoi alors l'idée de devoir affronter le regard de Zoro et de lui avouer ses sentiments lui paraissait donc aussi insurmontable ?

Car cette fois, tu ne peux pas mentir, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Tu dois jouer cartes sur table, sans tromperie ni fuite. Tu dois servir ton cœur sur un plateau d'argent à un homme en abandonnant ta carapace pour la première fois, et ça te fout une trouille bleue.

« Oh la ferme … grommela la navigatrice entre ses dents avant d'empoigner l'échelle de corde et de se hisser vers la vigie. »

Si Zoro fut surpris de la voir débarqué dans son antre, il le cacha en revanche plutôt bien.

L'épéiste était torse nu, de la sueur dégoulinant de son torse, signe qu'il venait de faire une série d'haltères et autres pompes pour se « défouler ». La vision des gouttes d'eau dévalant les muscles et contours de son ventre parfaitement dessinés était hypnotisant et rendait la tâche de la jeune femme encore plus ardue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Nami se donna une claque mentale. Zoro passait les trois quarts du temps à se balader à moitié à poil sur tout le navire, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait lui faire de l'effet et la perturber.

Elle fit lentement remonter son regard. D'abords sur ses épaules. Solides, larges. Des épaules d'homme. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée à califourchon sur le dos de Zoro, s'agrippant à ses épaules pour se tenir tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous ses cuisses pour lui éviter de glisser.

Même s'il râlait à chaque fois, prétextant que ses blessures n'étaient pas si grave et qu'elle était juste feignante, il finissait toujours par la porter, tandis qu'elle hurlait dans ses oreilles que ce n'était pas la bonne route et que, bon sang, c'était pourtant pas compliqué d'aller tout droit. Ensuite la gorge, sa pomme d'Adam qui remontait et redescendait tandis qu'il déglutissait. Puis le visage, sa mâchoire dure et ses lèvres étonnamment fines pour un homme mais semblant un peu rêches au toucher.

Et enfin, avec un dernier effort, Nami planta son regard dans les yeux de Zoro. Son cœur loupa un battement.

Bordel … depuis quand exactement le regard de cet abruti lui faisait autant d'effet ? Elle avait l'impression d'être nue face à lui – forcément, l'association de ces mots fit qu'elle s'imagina un bref instant en plein acte charnelle avec le jeune homme, son corps en tenue d'Ève pressé contre le sien et … c'était plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

« Raaaah ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça, idiot, tu me perturbes ! Cria-t-elle tandis que son visage prenait une charmante teinte coquelicot.

–Hein ?! Mais … c'est toi qu'est venue et qui a commencer à me fixer bizarre ! Répliqua le bretteur, perdu.

–Je sais mais même, s'emporta-t-elle en se tournant pour lui présenter son dos. Me regarde pas je te dis, je peux pas me concentrer sinon !

– Tu te fous de moi ? »

Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. D'abords, le fait de voir Nami venir le trouver ici, en pleine nuit, avait quelque chose de terriblement troublant. Il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur ses cuisses laissées nues par le short en toile qu'elle portait, ainsi que sur la courbe alléchante de sa poitrine et s'était surpris à divaguer sur la probable douceur de ses lèvres un peu charnue, avant de ressentir une violente envie de se claquer la tête contre les murs.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Nami était toujours en tenue affriolante et portait la plupart du temps des trucs affreusement courts. Pourquoi est-ce que le fait de la voir aujourd'hui lui faisait un effet dément ? Surtout qu'elle ne portait que son short de nuit et un vieux tee-shirt délavé, rien de très érotique en somme.

Et pourtant … en plus, la jeune femme s'était mise à le fixer dans les yeux, avec ses yeux si perturbants, ce qui n'avait rien arranger à son état. S'il commençait à fantasmer sur Nami … non, il ne devait pas. Et merde, et si l'autre crétin de sourcil en vrille avait finalement raison ? Il serait vraiment amoureux de cette … cette … adorable sorcière ? Attendez, il a vraiment pensé adorable à l'instant ?

Oh bordel. Son cas est vraiment désespéré, voilà qu'il commence à penser comme l'autre love-cook débile !

« Au fait. Je suis désolé.

– Hein ? Fit-il, la voix de la navigatrice le tirant à temps de ses pensées avant que cela n'aille trop loin. »

Elle n'osait plus le regarder en face. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et les pommettes rosies, elle se tenait de trois-quart et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en biais, avant de répéter, comme si ça lui coûtait un peu.

« Je suis désolé. Pour la baffe, précisa-t-elle en comprenant bien qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait. »

Malgré le fait remarquablement monumentale que Nami venait bel et bien de s'excuser face à Zoro, ce dernier ne sembla pas vraiment y prêter grande attention, obnubilé par autre chose.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant, mais sa peau dégageait un parfum de mandarine légère un peu acidulée. Il se demanda brièvement si elle en avait aussi le goût, avant de se foutre quelques gifles mentales. Concentrer, il fallait rester concentrer.

« Ah. Ouais. C'est pas grave. Moi aussi, je suis désolé pour … hum … les trucs que j'ai dis. »

On pouvait pas faire pire comme conversation. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment habitués à tenir une conversation civilisée entre eux, et la révélation de leurs sentiments respectifs n'arrangeait rien. Même pas foutu de se regarder dans les yeux, franchement !

Allez, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

« Je le pensais pas.

–Hein ? »

Au tour de Nami de ne plus suivre la conversation. Faut dire que regarder les pectoraux de Zoro discrètement, ça accapare pas mal l'attention.

« Tout ce que je t'ai dis là, sur le pont. Je le pensais pas. Enfin, c'est vrai que t'es chiante et tout et tout mais … »

Zoro se massa la nuque avec une certaine gêne, regardant partout autour de lui en prenant toutefois garde de ne jamais poser les yeux sur la silhouette de la navigatrice. Il semblait complètement désarmé, ce qui était un fait rarissime, si ce n'est unique et donc mémorable.

Nami se figea. Bordel. C'était très mal dit, certes. Mais est-ce que cela ne ressemblait pas un peu à une déclaration ?

Soudain, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Elle n'avait plus peur.

La jeune femme se tourna finalement de manière à faire complètement face au bretteur, surprenant un peu ce dernier par la même occasion, et planta son regard dans le sien. Un sentiment qu'elle commençait doucement à apprivoiser lui étreignit la poitrine et les battements affolés de son cœur se calmaient tandis que les mots lui venaient, naturellement.

« Je crois que, peut-être, je t'aime. »

C'était maladroit, brusque et doux à la fois. un peu gêné aussi, limite incertain. Mais c'était complètement sincère.

Zoro se figea. Son visage passa du rouge au blanc en quelques secondes, comme s'il s'était subitement vidé de tout son sang. Face à lui, Nami restait imperturbable, attendant une réponse. N'importe quoi, mais il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« P-p-pardon ? »

Ah ouais, on fait mieux quand même.

« Tiens, t'es sourd maintenant ? J'ai dis que je t'aimais, Roronoa Zoro. Alors maintenant, soit tu joue ton rôle et tu m'embrasses, soit c'est moi qui le fait. »

On pouvait difficilement faire plus direct. Un petit sourire malicieux et attendrit naquit sur les lèvres de Nami. Elle se sentait infiniment plus légère tout d'un coup. Elle l'avait dit, finalement. Et bien que pour le moment, l'épéiste semblait un peu sous le choc, il n'avait pas dit non pour autant. Et elle se doutait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Parce que Zoro l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Sinon, il réagirait pas ainsi face à elle, la laissant brièvement entrapercevoir ce qui se cachait sous son épaisse armure inébranlable.

En vérité, depuis combien de temps exactement avaient-ils commencés à se regarder différemment ? Peut-être bien depuis le début … ou alors, c'était venu petit à petit, tout doucement, comme une vague qui vient lécher le bord de la plage pour ensuite reculer et prendre plus d'élan.

Soudain, le jeune homme sembla reprendre contenance. Il cligna des yeux, referma sa bouche qu'il avait ouvert sous l'effet de la stupéfaction. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une grimace amusée et il rendit son regard à la rousse ; doux et résigné.

« T'es vraiment chiante comme fille, la sorcière.

– Et toi t'es bête, tête de marimo. »

Un sourire, un échange de regard. Ils s'aimaient mais ne changeaient pas pour autant. Heureusement.

Il s'approcha, réduisant la distance entre eux. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur la chute de reins de Nami avec une certaine pudeur tandis qu'il l'entourait dans ses bras, se retenant un peu tout de même. La rousse retint un rire de justesse. Elle n'avait pas imaginé Zoro aussi maladroit en matière de contacts affectifs.

Au fond, elle s'était souvent demandé si sa brusquerie et son côté distant ne cachait pas une certaine réserve. Maintenant, elle avait sa réponse. Et c'était fou comme ça le rendait mignon – ça faisait vraiment très étrange d'ailleurs d'associer les mots « Zoro » et « mignon » ensemble.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Donc là … je suis censé t'embrasser c'est ça ?

– Zoro ! Mais t'as quel âge enfin ? On dirait un gosse, s'exclama la navigatrice, partagée entre amusement et désespoir.

– La ferme, la seule fois ou j'ai jamais embrassé une fille, j'avais douze ans ! »

Le cœur de Nami s'accéléra. Elle serait sa première alors ? Bizarrement, ça lui fit plaisir. Par contre, va y avoir pas mal de boulot en perspectif …

« On fait comme ça … souffla-t-elle doucement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. »

Zoro pencha légèrement la tête. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent sans le moindre mal, comme si elles avaient toujours étaient faîte l'une pour l'autre.

Le jeune homme constata avec satisfaction que Nami avait bien le goût de la mandarine. Nami savoura la saveur salée des lèvres bien plus douces qu'il n'y paraissait de Zoro.

La rousse se recula un peu, sourit, et cette fois ce fut Zoro qui vint lui voler un baiser. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, les bouches se pressèrent d'avantage, les langues se cherchèrent un instant, timides, avant de se trouver.

Les mains de Nami vinrent naturellement s'agripper aux épaules de Zoro. L'épéiste pressa le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien, sursautant imperceptiblement lorsque sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse nu et collant.

Ils se détachèrent sans regret, sachant très bien que de nombreux autres baisers de ce genre étaient à venir. Zoro ne défit pas son étreinte pour autant. Ses mains étaient très bien là où elles étaient après tout. Nami se blottit d'avantage contre lui, se fichant bien que la sueur de son torse tâchait son tee-shirt, et enfoui son nez dans le cou de son marimo, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Zoro posa son menton sur la tête de la navigatrice.

Ils étaient bien.

« Je veux pas que les autres sachent, souffla finalement la rousse à mi-voix, la tête toujours blottit contre son épaule. Pas tout de suite. Et je ne serai pas plus gentille avec toi pour autant. Et tu ne m'embrasses que si je suis d'accord. Et tu arrêtes de loucher sur Robin lorsqu'elle est en maillot de bain.

― J'ai jamais reluqué Robin, elle est trop flippante cette nana. Par contre toi, arrête d'aguicher le cuistot. S'il te touche, je le tue.

― Jaloux ? Susurra Nami avec toutefois une pointe de ravissement au fond de la voix.

― Pas du tout. »

Zoro grogna. Plutôt crever que d'admettre qu'il détestait l'idée que Sanji ne pose les mains sur ce qui, désormais, était entièrement à lui.

Nami eut un sourire, loin d'être dupe.

« Tss. Menteur, souffla-t-elle.

―Manipulatrice.

― Je t'emmerde. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer d'une autre gentillesse qu'elle fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres pour lui dérober un baiser. Nami eut la satisfaction de sentir Zoro sourire à travers leur tendre échange.

« Je t'aime aussi, sorcière. »


End file.
